Eternal flames
by midnight369
Summary: they were like flames... the eternal flames, dancing till the eternity..


So guys, there's another story of CCS for you.

Hope you all like it.

disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY ! ^_^

* * *

><p>She was standing near the stage where her brother and sister-in-law were being congratulated. The happiness on the newly-weds faces was very radiant. The bride was blooming and her eyes represented all the happiness that she was feeling at the moment, whereas the groom's face was conveying excitement of their union. Everybody came and left, but her eyes only searched for one person. The face which could not be missed even in a crowd usually, was now blend in so well that it was hard to discover if he was even there or not. Slowly she turned around and looked into the sea of people laughing merrily, and sharing amusing events of how their day had turned out when they were the bride or groom themselves. But she was not interested in all this. All she wanted to do right now was to find the person, who was often in her thoughts now-a-days.<p>

It was amusing really, now that she gave her attention to her previous thoughts she realized, how two sworn enemies were now such good friends that they were almost inseparable.

Although it felt a bit weird because they had only a bit of acquaintance at first and they had got so comfortable around each-other afterwards, but eventually she become used to the feeling so much, that now she couldn't imagine her life without him. Maybe those awkward moments were now her most treasured memories. Not finding him here when she was supposed to enjoy herself with him, everything felt dull. His absence made it all dull. It was as if to her, he was the life of the party.

'Almost everybody here has someone by their side to give them company. They can easily share their feelings with one-another. Whether it maybe the amusing and funny incidents that they have had faced or the most crucial times of their life. i wonder where you are...' her eyes still in desperate search for him and her heart pounding because a dreading thought had managed to enter her mind. 'What if he breaks his promise... what if he doesn't want to come to the wedding anymore... what if something has happened to him-' she forced herself to stop thinking things like this. Of course nothing could happen! 'He would come. He has to.' it felt lonely without him...

"Dear, are you looking for something? Something important perhaps that you have lost? You know you should be enjoying the evening and not worrying" her aunty gently chided. 'Oh my! Did she look that worried? What if everyone else has noticed this as well?' ''No, no. I am fine. Just looking for a friend to come... after all it's been quite some time since the party has started. He should have been here by now.'' "Oh! Are you looking for that friend whom you are going to dance with?'' her aunt had suddenly put on the brightest smile that she had ever seen. Something was definitely wrong and she didn't like it. "Don't worry he'll come. Till then enjoy yourself.'' with that she left. And she was left there once again, standing alone in the crowd.

As she was still waiting for him, her mind went back to the time when they had first met... it was long ago...almost five years had passed and they had not even talked properly before a few months.

* * *

><p>XoxoxoxoX flashback XoxoxoxoX<p>

When he had entered their campus, he was immediately recognized as the campus heart-throb. Almost every girl was after him. All wanted to talk to him, all wanting his attention. She wanted to talk to him as well but not as a fan girl, as a friend. She had sensed his uneasiness in the herd. But she had stayed away watching from a far. Trying to muster up the courage to talk to him.

One day they had bumped into one-another. They still hadn't known each-other's name. Yet she had found him familiar. Had she been dreaming? No she couldn't have been! But it had felt so right as if she was used to his presence. "Hello? Earth to miss unknown? You there?" he had asked and suddenly she was scared. She had got up and ran away leaving him totally confused. He hadn't understood why she had run away so he too had left wondering what happened to her.

XOXOXOX end of flashback XOXOXOX

* * *

><p>After that day they hadn't spoken to each-other much. They saw each other every day but no one had the courage to talk. When their semester had ended, they went on their own way. Not looking back. But the tugging feeling of the heart had never actually left her. It was as if she was supposed to be there... staying besides him. But now that he was not there she could do nothing.<p>

Time had passed and the tugging feeling had faded. Slowly she had forgotten about him as well... But in those buried memories, somewhere stayed a heart still beating for him...

But it doesn't take longer for the pages of time to flip. And they met again.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

She was their sitting with her friends, laughing and chatting about how she will do the preparations for her brother, Touya's wedding. How she'll arrange the flowers here and how she'd put those beautiful shining candles there. The wedding of her one and only brother was making her go crazy with excitement. That's when he had arrived. He was there with a friend of her brother. Turned out that he was the younger brother of Yukito, her brother's best friend. Thus they became friends too. Slowly but surely, their friendship grew. Almost to the extent that the one who saw them for the first time would think of them as a couple. They were like best of friends. Or so they thought.

She was supposed to perform a dance for her brother's wedding. For she was known as the swan of their family. Usually she was the clumsy one, but the grace that she held when she danced couldn't be matched by any other. And so that thing led her to perform a dance. But what she couldn't decide was who to dance with. She had always performed solo but this time she wanted it to be special as it was her brother's wedding. She wanted it to be matched with their theme 'Love'.

So she had asked him what she should do. When suddenly Yukito had joked that he should be her dance partner as he knew how to do dance well too! And she had immediately agreed on that. And that was how they had become dance partner. For days they had practiced and perfected their dance. The dance was magical in itself. Their movements were in perfect sync. And their grace would even put the swan to shame. Together they were like eternal flames dancing with passion. While they practiced people who watched couldn't help but say that they were made for each other. When they would here it they would say that they were best friends and nothing was between them. But in her heart, he had slowly but surely earned his place as no.1. Not only by caring but by not wavering her trust and love. And so she had decided at last that she would tell him how she felt after the performance.

End of flashback

* * *

><p>And so she had mustered up courage to tell him that she liked him. She was nervous as saying it was difficult. But now her nervousness was turning into anger for he had not showed up yet and it was almost time for them to perform.<p>

"sorry i am late!" there. He had showed up at last. "Finally. Where were you? I almost thought that you wouldn't show up and I'll have to cancel our performance." She sighed. "No. it's not that. I was late due to the traffic. Now let's begin shall we?" he asked for the DJ to start the music and offered her his hand.

As the music started in a soft melody, they went to the dance floor. He held out his hand to her and she gracefully accepted. The dance began and soon they were engulfed in the music. They were like flames. The eternal flames that never die and continue to burn in passion. While dancing she looked straight into his ember eyes and found herself lost in them. But as the time passed by a new memory took its place in her mind.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

One day he had told her that he liked someone and that he wanted to tell that girl what he felt. She had encouraged him and he had greatly taken upon the encouragement. The next day when she had asked him about what had happened, he accused her of telling it to the girl he was supposed to tell. She denied and tried to defend herself but he wouldn't listen. She was deeply hurt back then. After a few days when he finally discovered the truth, he had said sorry but she couldn't forgive him. Because if he refused to listen to her, how would she be able to trust him? But then things quieted down and she finally started talking to him.

End of flashback

* * *

><p>A lone tear grazed down her cheek as she re-lived that moment. But not for long! Because he had seen the tear and had stopped dancing right in the middle of their dance. At first she didn't realize it but as she heard the murmurs, she finally came to know the situation.<p>

She was shocked and afraid so she cast her eyes downwards. Not having enough courage to look into his eyes as she tried to pull away. But he didn't let her go. He held her even tighter if possible. And then it finally dawned to her that he was hugging her! Right in front of everyone!

He slowly made her look into his eyes and urged her to calm down.

"What's wrong? You seem terribly upset. Has something happened?" Yes! She wanted to answer so badly but kept her mouth shut. He once again looked into her eyes and then after a moment, he finally kissed her. She was frozen for a second. But then she quickly kissed him back. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her fingers in his hair.

What will everybody think! But the thought was removed fast because his kiss was magical. And no matter what, she didn't want it to stop yet. After what seemed like eternity, they stopped and put their forehead together.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited to kiss you? Do you have any idea how badly I want to take you away from here so that there will be only you and me? Do you have any idea how much I love you?" his words echoed in her ears. And she finally understood the gravity of it before tightly hugging him.

"Do YOU have any idea how much I was scared to tell you the same thing? I was afraid you wouldn't love me! I was afraid that you would leave me. I-"but he cut her off by kissing her again.

"Shhh.. how can I not love you? I have loved you ever since my first day in college when you were hiding and thought that I was not looking at you." And then they hugged each other again. Lost in the comfort…

"I love you Sakura..."

"I love you too Syaoran…"

* * *

><p><em>So readers that was that. Well technically i am writing a second story, but the first one is only with a single chapter uploaded so this is the first real story. Hope you enjoyed reading it. As this is my first story pls go easy on me.. No flames pls.<em>

_Yours,_

_midnight369. _


End file.
